The Mission
by RhythymLove
Summary: Michelle is sent to Japan for a case in Tres Spades Hotel. When she's friends with the bidders, she falls in love with the brave and protective Soryu. She can't tell who she is and why she's is in Japan. When they started dating, Soryu finds out about Michelle's dark secret past. I know summary sucks. But story is pretty good.


Hello everybody this is my first story so please don't be too hard on me. You're welcome to tell me how I can make better stories. Anyways enough talking and let's move on with the story.

My name in Michelle and I am 20 years old. I work for the government as an undercover spy. My mom died when I was 18. My dad is still alive. I am from Bombay, India. Few days ago I got a mission from the government to find out what is happening in Tres Spades Hotel which is located in Japan. I have to pretend I am going on vacation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now be landing in Tokyo's International Airport. Please put on your seat belts, we are about to land." The captain said on the plane. That's right, I'm on a plane. I forgot to mention that. The plane landed. I woke up from my seat, took my luggage, and got off the plane. The airport was crowded with tons of people but I managed to not get lost. Wait a minute! I won't get lost because I've been here tons of times when I was little. I got out of the airport, called the taxi, and waited for the taxi to arrive.

As the taxi came, the driver stared at me. His gaze was near the area of my chest. "What a beautiful lady, where do you want to go?" he asked. I got in and told him I wanted to go to Tres Spades Hotel. "Whatever the lady wants." He said as he started to drive. Once we got there he said "I don't need cash lovely lady. You can go now. Your beauty is all I want to see." He said and drove off. Wow. That was weird.

As I got in the cooling air conditioning went past my face. The hotel manager said "Welcome to Tres Spades Hotel." "Thank you." I replied as he bowed down and left. I carried my luggage to the front desk and asked, "I had booked a penthouse suite. What number is it?" "Is your name Michelle Crawford?" she asked. "Yes, that's me." I replied. "May I see your identification?" she asked and I gave her my card. "This way." she said as she led me to the elevator. I feel like I am being watched so I turned around and saw 5 men looking at me.

I ignored them and got in the elevator. "The hotel is big. Who owns it?" I asked. Don't look at me like that! I have to pretend I don't know anything about the hotel. "Eisuke Ichinomiya." She told me. I elevator doors opened and got in the penthouse suite. "You look familiar." She said. "Have you heard of Athletic Gal? That would be me." I said. Athletic Gal is me. I am the world's most famous athlete in the world.

"Really?! I am a big fan can I get your autograph. I said ok and she got out her notebook and pen. I signed in and she said "Your room is this way. I can't believe you're right in front of me!" She opened the door, I got in, and I closed the door. I started to unpack my stuff, changed into a beautiful saree, and went downstairs to the casino. I played the cards and never lost. Everyone said I looked familiar. I said I was Athletic Gal and everyone was shocked. "Can I get your autograph?" everyone said as I started to sign their notebooks and t- shirts. I felt like I am being watched, so I turn around and saw the same 5 men looking at me. The one with the hat comes near me and says "Hello pretty lady. You look as stunning as ever in that dress."

I blushed. She saw my reaction and pulled me closer to him with his hand on my exposed waist. His hands are warm and I started to moan in my head. "Ummm… Thanks?" I said and he chuckled. "My name is Mitnusari Baba. What is yours?" he asked. "I am Michelle Crawford. Nice to meet you baba."

"I want you to meet my friends." He said and walked my there with his hand still on my waist. "Baba, is that your new girlfriend?" The one with the blonde hair asked "Yes Ota." He replied I was shocked. "I am not his girlfriend. I am a single tomboy. Nice to meet you gentlemen." I told his friends. "You look smoking hot in that saree!" The one I think is named Ota said. "Are you the famous artist Ota Kisaki!?" I said surprised. "Yup, that's me." He said as he bowed. This is Soryu Oh, Mamoru Kishi, and Eisuke Ichinomiya, the hotel owner." He said. "Hey kid." Mamoru said. Suddenly I heard a cold chill on my shoulders.

To be continued…

What do you think of the prologue? Should I continue or leave it! Please tell me in the comments. This story is going to be very sad and super romantic. Please don't be too hard on me.


End file.
